Lentera
by Chilla
Summary: Karena gadis bermulut tajam itu tanpa sengaja telah menyadarkan sang putri bangsawan yang lembut—bahwa dunia tak segelap yang dikiranya. / YmirChrista friendship, canon.


"Dingin ya, Ymir," bisik gadis berambut pirang itu pelan. Wanita muda berambut hitam diikat yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh, dan menghela nafas. Hembusan uap hangat timbul di udara.

"Aku tahu."

"Kota terdekat masih jauh, ya?" tanya gadis itu samar. Sang wanita muda yang lebih tinggi darinya menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang pohon mapel di belakang.

"Hembuskan saja nafasmu ke telapak tangan."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak pengaruh, Ymir."

Wanita muda yang berusia lebih tua itu menoleh lagi, dan merendahkan posisi duduknya. "Kalau begitu, duduk tenang dan diamlah."

Hening sejenak. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggigit bibirnya tipis.

"Kau ini pasrah sekali ya," komentarnya lembut. Sang gadis yang lebih tua mengerjapkan matanya sekali, dan menyeringai samar.

"Tidak pasrah. Hanya menerima keadaaan," balasnya pendek.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menahan senyumnya—dan melayangkan pandangannya ke langit tanpa bintang di atas sana. Khas musim dingin.

Hening melingkupi hutan itu bersalju itu. Sesekali, terdengar suara serigala yang melengking pelan di kejauhan. Ia sendirian. Bersama seorang gadis bernama 'Ymir', yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

Namun entah kenapa, berada bersama gadis yang dingin dan terkadang suka berbicara kasar ini membuatnya merasa aman. Dan dilindungi.

* * *

**Lentera**

Genre: _Friendship_

Rate: T

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

**Notes**: Canon. _Missing-scene_. Setting sebelum Ymir dan Christa bertemu dengan Dazz.

* * *

**_Come morning light,_**

**_You and I'll be safe and sound..._**

.

(Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars - Safe and Sound)

* * *

.

Pagi telah tiba. Sang wanita muda berambut hitam terbangun lebih dulu, dan merapatkan mantel usangnya.

Di sebelahnya, gadis itu masih tertidur.

Sang wanita muda yang lebih tua ragu sebentar, sebelum kemudian menepuk pundak gadis di depannya pelan. Gadis itu langsung membuka matanya.

"Hm..?" ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Bibirnya pucat.

Gadis berambut hitam itu memerhatikan sang gadis di depannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sejurus kemudian, ia melepas mantelnya.

"Ini."

Gadis itu terkejut sejenak.

"Tidak," ia menolak dengan halus. "Terima kasih."

Wanita muda itu menyeringai tipis. "Jangan sok kuat. Pakailah."

"Tidak…terima kasih, Ymir," jawab gadis itu keras kepala. Sang wanita berambut hitam mencondongkan badannya tanpa suara, dan memakaikan mantel itu ke gadis di depannya dengan cepat.

"Eh—"

"Diam, dan jangan berkomentar," potong wanita itu singkat. Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau bahkan baru mengenalku beberapa hari yang lalu, Ymir."

Wanita muda itu mengaitkan kancing terakhir yang masih terlepas, sebelum kemudian menatap iris biru cerah milik gadis itu.

"Ada masalah?"

Sang gadis berambut pirang terdiam sejenak, dan menatap wanita muda itu lekat-lekat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, orang biasanya tidak terlalu peduli pada orang yang baru mereka kenal," tukas gadis itu samar—seakan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Wanita muda itu menyeringai tipis, dan tertawa tanpa suara.

"Dunia tidak segelap itu, Nona."

Sang gadis terdiam.

"Kau orang yang optimis, ya," komentarnya lembut. Wanita di hadapannya menoleh, dan menyeringai tipis.

"Orang bilang, aku ini orang yang blak-blakan," tukasnya datar.

Gadis itu tertawa. "Ya, saking blak-blakannya, jadi terlihat mengesalkan," balas gadis itu setengah bercanda. Wanita berambut pendek di sampingnya tersenyum hangat.

"Haha," ia tertawa sejenak. "Hm, mungkin."

* * *

.

Perjalanan masih jauh. Gadis itu beberapa kali melambatkan langkahnya, namun tidak mengeluh pada wanita yang lebih tua di sampingnya.

Tapi sang wanita muda berambut hitam sepertinya mampu menangkap apa yang dirasakan gadis itu.

"Kita berkemah disini," kata wanita itu singkat. Ia berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon dedalu besar yang diselimuti salju, dan bersandar di batang pohon itu.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam.

"Tapi, perjalanan kan masih jauh, Ymir," gumamnya pelan. Wanita muda itu menatapnya sejenak—dengan iris cokelat tuanya yang dingin, namun tenang.

"Jangan mati disini. Jika kita tetap meneruskan perjalanan, aku ragu kalau kau akan tetap bertahan sampai satu jam ke depan," tukasnya singkat.

Gadis berambut pirang itu melembutkan pandangan iris biru cerahnya yang daritadi menunjukkan sorot redup, dan duduk di samping wanita itu.

"Lagipula," gumam sang wanita berambut hitam memecah keheningan, "kalau kau mati, itu hanya akan menyusahkanku."

Gadis itu mengangkat alis. "Bukannya akan lebih mudah, hm?"

Wanita muda di sampingnya menoleh, dan menatap si gadis dengan pandangan datar. "Membawa-bawa mayat di hutan bersalju itu repot, tahu," tukasnya singkat. "Kau kira, aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja disini?"

* * *

.

Matahari sudah terbenam lagi. Sang gadis berambut pirang tengah tertidur, dan belum bangun juga sejak sore tadi.

Wanita muda berambut hitam itu menguliti terwelu hasil buruannya tadi, dan menaruh dagingnya di atas tumpukan kayu kering yang dikumpulkannya barusan.

Sejurus kemudian, ia terdiam sejenak. Ada yang kurang.

Tak ada korek api disini.

Wanita itu melihat berkeliling, dan menemukan tas selempang yang dibawa gadis itu, yang tergeletak diam di samping batang pohon. Ia menghela nafas pelan—uap hangat dari paru-parunya timbul di udara beku yang mengelilinginya.

Mungkin gadis itu membawa korek api di tasnya.

Ia menghampiri tas itu, dan membukanya perlahan. Ketika ia tengah merogoh isi tas itu untuk mencari korek api, tangannya bertemu dengan sesuatu yang empuk.

Ia terdiam, dan mengangkat benda itu ke atas. Ternyata sebuah buku catatan yang bersampul kulit berwarna cokelat.

Dibaliknya buku catatan itu, dan menemukan sebuah tulisan yang tertera di sampul depan buku tersebut.

.

Dibacanya frase pendek yang tertera dengan tinta keemasan disana, dan terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya, frase itu akan langsung melekat dalam memorinya—meski tanpa suara.

* * *

.

Ketika gadis berambut pirang itu terbangun, ia mendapati sang wanita yang lebih tua tengah membakar daging terwelu di api unggun kecil.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum tipis pada sang gadis.

"Makan malam," ia memberitahu singkat. Gadis itu menatap sang wanita muda datar, sebelum kemudian iris biru redupnya perlahan melembut.

"Boleh aku minta sedikit, Ymir?" kata sang gadis sopan. Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Silakan. Tunggu sebentar lagi," ia meneruskan kegiatannya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia menurunkan daging terwelu itu dari api, dan membaginya menjadi dua bagian.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan makan malam itu dalam diam.

"Siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya sang wanita muda berambut hitam memecah keheningan. "Kau belum memberitahukannya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

Gadis itu menurunkan makanannya, dan tersenyum simpul. "Karena kau tak pernah bertanya," balasnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu," wanita itu tersenyum tipis, "sekarang aku menanyakannya padamu."

Sang gadis berambut pirang terdiam sejenak. "Christa. Christa Renz," tukasnya singkat.

Wanita muda berambut hitam itu menatap gadis di depannya tanpa ekspresi, dan mengangguk. "Hmm, Christa Renz ya."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Panggil aku Christa saja. Salam kenal, Ymir," katanya sopan.

Wanita itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Ymir…" gadis itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian menatap wanita berambut hitam di depannya dengan sorot mata biru cerahnya yang lembut.

"Mungkin kita bisa berteman."

Wanita muda itu menyeringai tipis. "Hm, boleh saja. Tapi dengan satu syarat," balasnya datar.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menaikkan alisnya, sebelum kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Hm?"

Sang wanita berambut hitam menurunkan ranting kayu penusuk daging terwelu tadi dari tangannya, dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

"Jangan berbohong padaku."

Hening sejenak. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum samar.

"Tidak," katanya—namun iris birunya menerawang jauh. "Kau bisa percaya padaku, Ymir."

Wanita berambut hitam itu menghela nafas—dan tertawa dingin.

"Hei," wanita itu menghentikan tawanya, dan menatap gadis di depannya lekat-lekat. "Bahkan kau baru saja berbohong padaku tadi, semenit sebelum kau mengatakan itu," tukasnya sinis.

Gadis itu menjatuhkan ranting penusuk daging di tangannya tanpa sadar. Ekspresinya pucat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memercayaimu, Nona kecil?" gumamnya tajam. "Kau bahkan tidak jujur saat memberitahukan namamu padaku."

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Namamu bukan Christa Renz, kan?" kata wanita muda berambut hitam itu langsung.

Hening sejenak. Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya tanpa suara.

"Aku menemukannya tanpa sengaja di sampul buku catatanmu," tukas wanita itu terang, "ketika aku sedang membuka tasmu untuk mencari korek api."

Hening. Iris biru cerah milik gadis itu meredup, dan memandangi wanita berambut hitam di depannya dengan tatapan hampa.

"Tapi ada bukti lain yang menyatakan hal itu," lanjut wanita itu lembut. "Namun, aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

Wanita yang lebih tua itu terdiam sejenak. "Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini."

.

Gadis itu mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya—yang memutih karena bekunya salju. "Kau benar… Ymir," gumamnya pelan.

"Mengapa kau tak memakai nama aslimu, Nona?"

Sang gadis berambut pirang memandangi hamparan salju di depannya tanpa suara. "Aku punya alasan untuk itu," jawabnya singkat.

Sejurus kemudian, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap iris hitam milik wanita di depannya lekat-lekat.

"Maaf… aku telah berbohong padamu, Ymir," ujar gadis itu pelan. Ia menundukkan pandangannya—memandangi salju yang membeku di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu menatap sang gadis dengan sorot mata dingin—sebelum kemudian, iris hitam itu melembut.

"Tak apa," katanya sambil tersenyum ringan, "asalkan kau berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, Nona."

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji," balasnya sungguh-sungguh.

Sang wanita berambut hitam tersenyum tipis—sebelum kemudian, ia menyorongkan tangan kurusnya ke depan, dan menepuk pundak gadis itu lembut.

"Aku ingin kau mengetahui ini, Christa," ujarnya dengan nada samar.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terdiam, sebelum kemudian menatap wanita yang lebih tua di depannya dengan sorot bertanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah membuang masa lalumu."

Hening sejenak.

Gadis itu terdiam, sebelum kemudian—wanita muda berambut hitam yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu menggumamkan sebuah kalimat—yang akan selalu diingatnya setelah ini.

.

"Karena...kau tak akan bisa menjadi orang yang kuat tanpa itu, gadis kecil," tukasnya singkat.

.

Kata-kata itu memang diucapkan dengan nada datar—namun bagi sang gadis berambut pirang, terdengar bak suara lembut yang membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya selama ini."

"Ya…" gadis bangsawan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Akan kuingat kata-kata itu, Ymir."

"Hmm.." wanita itu terdiam sejenak, dan menyentuh pundak gadis di depannya pelan—dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"Seburuk apapun hal yang akan terjadi," gumam wanita berambut hitam itu samar," yakinlah, bahwa kau tak akan sendirian—"

Gadis itu terdiam.

'_TES_.'

Sorot iris biru redupnya mendadak terasa memanas.

"Karena aku tak akan meninggalkan temanku seorang diri dalam kegelapan, Christa."

.

.

.

.

Dan di tengah dinginnya salju yang menyentuh kulitnya, ia tahu—kalau masih ada cahaya yang menunggunya disana.

.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Tulus.

—_Kali ini, hatinya terasa hangat._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**One thing I would say about Ymir is, I like her blunt sincerity.**

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
